transformersfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Megatron (Cinema)
''Megatron ''è il potente leader dei Decepticon che combattono contro gli Autobot. Alievo del primo Decepticon originale The Fallen, uno dei 7 Prime originali. Megatron un tempo governava il pianeta Cybertron insieme al leader degli Autobot, Optimus Prime. Bramoso però di potere, volle impossessarsi dell'AllSpark (il Cubo che creò la razza Cybertroniana) con l'aiuto dei suoi fedeli Decepticon, ma gli Autobot erano sempre pronti a fermarli. I Decepticon, maggiori in numero e mezzi, erano destinati a prevalere sui nemici, così gli Autobot non ebbero altra soluzione che gettare il Cubo nello Spazio. Megatron allora seguì il manufatto per tutto l'Universo, fino ad arrivare a schiantarsi sulla Terra, nell'Artico. Venne poi trovato dal Capitano Archibald Witwicky che involontariamente azionò il suo sistema di navigazione che portò uno sballzo di tensione che ha segnato per sempre la vista del capitano ed ha inciso nei suoi occhiali le coordinate del Cubo sulla terra. Transformers (2007) Dopo essere entrato in contatto con la superfice terrestre, Megatron perde quota e si schianta nell'Artico dove viene ritrovato dal Capitano Witwicky che rimane accecato da Megatron folgorandolo, incidendo le coordinate sui suoi occhiali. Successivamente, Megatron viene scoperto da un ricercatore e portato nel settore militare segreto chiamato S7, in un laboratorio segreto vicino alla Diga Hoover, insieme all'Allspark. Decine di anni dopo, Megatron viene localizzato da Frenzy che facendo aumentare la temperatura, scongela il leader. Megatron quindi distrugge il laboratorio e raggiunge Starscream. Qui il tiranno gli chiede quale è la posizione del cubo e Starscream gli risponde che l'oggetto è in mano agli umani e che sono diretti presso Mission City. I Decepticon provano a fermare gli Autobot prima che essi raggiungano la città ma falliscono grazie all'intervanto di Optimus Prime che ferma il malvaggio Bonecrusher. Intanto a Mission City, nel bel mezzo dello scontro arriva Megatron. Ratchet avverte a tutti di scappare, ma il temerario Jazz si scontra contro il leader dei Decepticon che senza nessuna pietà lo uccide dividendolo in due pezzi. A quel punto arriva Optimus Prime che si scontra contro Megatron, ma viene subito messo k.o. A quel punto Megatron insegue Sam Witwicky e promette a lui, in cambio del Cubo, la possibilità di essere risparmiato e di diventare schiavo dei Decepticom. Sam cade dall'edificio, a causa dell'esplosione causata da Megatron, ma viene salvato da Optimus. Nuovamente i due leader si scontrano. Sam è nascosto ed è pronto a inserire il Cubo nella scintilla di Optimus nel caso che egli non ce la facesse a sconfiggere Megatron. Anche questa volta Optimus si sta impegnando nell'affrontare il leader nemico, ma nulla può contro la potenza di Megatron. A prestare soccorso arrivano però gli F-22 dell'Areonautica americana e le forze di terra alleate che attaccano Megatron facendolo cadere al suolo. Megatron quindi con le sue ultime forze cerca di impossessarsi del Cubo, ma Sam mette l'oggetto nella Spark del Decepticon, togliendo a lui la vita. Optimus quindi osserva i resti del nemico dichiarando non mi hai lasciato scelta fratello. I resti di Megatron vengono infine gettati nel fondo dell'Abisso Laurenzinao insieme a quelli degli altri Decepticon deceduti. La Vendetta del Caduto La carcassa del Leader dei Decepticon riposa nel fondo dell'Abisso Laurenziano, fino a quando non viene localizzato da Soundwave insieme all'unica scheggia del cubo rimasta in circolazione. Soundwave incarica allora Ravange di recuperare la scheggia per la resurrezione di Megatron e invia un gruppo di Construction per trovare il corpo del Decepticon caduto nell'abisso ed usare la scheggia per rianimarlo. Sul fondale marino, Scalpel ordina di uccidere Scrapmetal per procurarsi i pezzi per rianimare Megatron. Il tiranno Decepticon risorge e utilizza i postbruciatori per ritornare alla superfice. Megatron raggiunge la nave di The Fallen , leader originale dei Decepticon, dove incontra Starscream che per anni si è preso cura delle covate per il nuovo esercito ordinato dal Caduto. Senza più l'AllSpark non si può vincere la guerra, ma The Fallen rivela a Megatron che l'unico modo per mantenere in vita la loro razza è catturare Sam che ha assorbito, toccando un pezzo dell'AllSpark, tutte le sue informazioni. Megatron, Starscream e Grindor partono quindi per la Terra per trovare le informazioni Megatron arriva sulla Terra dove cattura Sam e lo porta in un capannone industriale abbandonato. Qui ordina a Scalpel di estrarre le informazioni dal cervello. Interviene un tentaclesbot che entra nel cranio umano e recupera ciò che i Decepticon cercano, dando a loro una conferma della presenza della nuova fonte, ma Megatron ordina di procedere con l'estrazione del cervello. Bumblebee e Optimus riescono a fermarli in tempo e i due Leader si scontrano nuovamente. La battaglia si sposta nella foresta vicina, dove Optimus è costretto a combattere da solo tre Decepticon. Con tutte le sue forze l'Autobot riesce a provocare danni a Starscream (che perde un braccio) e a Megatron, inoltre uccide Grindor strappando a lui la faccia, ma Megatron uccide Optimus , infilzando la sua spada da dietro. I due Decepticon si ritirano, dove Megatron rimprovera Starscream per aver perduto il segnale proveniente da Sam. Megatron allora ordina l'attacco finale a tutti i Decepticon che si precipitano sulla Terra causando numerosi decessi e danni. The Fallen propone quindi un Ultimatum agli umani, il ragazzo in cambio del cessazione delle ostilità. Ora Sam, Leo, Michaela, Bumblebee e i Gemelli sono braccati sia dalle forze speciali americane che dai Decepticon, ma grazie a Wheelie, un Decepticon redento, riescono a localizzare uno degli antichi Seekers, Jetfire. L'ex Decepticon porta loro, con un ponte spaziale, in Egitto, dove racconta della storia di The Fallen, dei sette Prime, della Matrice e del Mietitore Stellare. Dopo l'incontro con Jetfire, il gruppo si dirigge a Petra per localizzare la Tomba dei Prime, una tomba introvabile. Il gruppo trova la Tomba e al suo interno la Matrice, in quel moment sul campo di battaglia arriva Lennox con le truppe americane e il corpo di Optimus, corpo che deve essere rianimato dal potere del manufatto. Starscream intercetta Sam, ma il ragazzo riesce a sfuggirli. Si incontra allora, in cima ad una delle Piramidi, con Megatron, a cui racconta l'intenzione di Sam di ripportare in vita Optimus. Megatron quindi richiama le truppe sul campo di battaglia e insieme a loro cerca di impedire al ragazzo di arrivare al corpo di Prime. Intanto un gruppo di Constructicon si trasformano in Devastator e inizia a demolire una delle Piramidi, sotto alle quali si trova il Mietitore Stellare. Megatron intanto riesce ad uccidere Sam con un colpo del suo cannone, ma è costretto a ritirarsi a causa di un pesante fuoco di sopressione contro di lui. Il ragazzo allora si incontra con i Prime che lo riportano in vita e che permettono a lui di resuscitare il leader degli Autobot. The Fallen quindi si teletrasporta in mezzo al convoglio del NEST e dopo aver ucciso qualche militare, ruba la Matrice e si teletrasporta nella cima del Mietitore Stellare. Qui, insieme a Megatron, inserisce la chiave all'interno della Macchina che inizia a caricarsi per poter eliminare il Sole in cambio di Energon per i Decepticon. Optimus però si reca nella cima della Piramide, pronto per combattere con i pezzi del defunto Jetfire, e distrugge la bocca di fuoco del Mietitore, facendo cadere Megatron e The Fallen a terra. Megatron attacca Optimus, ma viene facilmente sopraffatto dalla potenza del Prime che taglia a lui un braccio e colpisce lui alla faccia con il cannone del Decepticon stesso. Quindi, con un colpo dei suoi post bruciatori colpisce Megatron che cade fuori dal campo di battaglia, ferito e sfregiato al viso. Optimus allora termina il lavoro uccidendo The Fallen, strappando a lui la scintilla e stritolandogliela. Megatron assiste alla disfatta del suo maestro e terminata la lotta si ritira con Starscream. Dark of the Moon Tre anni dopo l'operazione Firestorm in Egitto, Megatron che ha adottato un mezzo terrestre simile a quello del nemico come forma alternativa, si nasconde nelle pianure della Namibia, in Africa, nutrendo gli ultimi cuccioli rimasti in vita con quel poco di Energon che riesce a procurarsi. Nel suo viso si possono ancora notare le cicatrici provenienti dal combattimento con Optimus. Megatron arriva sulla scena trasformato nella sua forma alternativa e dopo essere passato alla sua forma umanoide, il Decepticon ruggisce spaventando la fauna locale. Arrivato alla base, Megatron incontra Igor, un piccolo Decepticon deforme, Starscream che esprime le sue preoccupazioni per le ferite del suo padrone e Soundwave, fidato luogotenente del dittatore. Arriva Laserbeak che dopo aver assistito al combattimento tra Optimus e Shockwave, avverte Megatron del fatto che gli Autobot hanno trovato una cella di combustibile dell'Arca. Il dittatore allora gioisce per il lavoro compiuto da Laserbeak e Soundwave e ordina all'avvoltoio cybertroniano di eliminare tutti i collaboratori umani. Dopo che Sentinel ha tradito gli Autobot, Megatron e Starscream si recano a Washington DC, dove Megatron rivela al suo secondo in comando il suo progetto. A quanto pare, Megatron doveva incontrarsi con Sentinel sulla Terra anni or s ]]ono, ma il fato non ha permesso a loro ciò. Il Decepticon elaborò così un piano: dato che i Decepticon avevano già recuperato i Pilastri, serviva a loro soltanto Sentinel Prime, l'unico che poteva attivare il Ponte Spaziale. Sentinel era però imprigionato in una fase di stasi che solo la Matrice poteva interrompere. Megatron quindi ha permesso agli Autobot di ritrovare il corpo dell'alleato e rivitalizzarlo con il manufatto nelle mani di Optimus. Megatron allora distrugge la statua di Lincoln e usa i resti di essa come trono. Arriva allora Optimus che cerca di fermare l'ex-alleato, ma è già troppo tardi. Sentinel attiva il portale mentre Megatron assiste compiaciuto. Le truppe Decepticon vengono tele-trasportate dalla Luna alla Terra, a Washington D.C., qui l'esercito e i caccia Decepticon seminano il panico, distruggendo e uccidendo tutto ciò che incontrano. Sentinel Prime chiede agli Autobot di lasicare il pianeta, ma non sanno che sta per tendere loro una trappola, infatti la nave mentre sta partendo per lo Spazio, Starscream la distrugge.I Decepticon allora senza Autobot sembrano ormai invincibili, ma non sanno ancora di sbagliarsi. Dopo il pesante attacco a Washington, Megatron e Sentinel Prime si spostano a Chicago e dopo aver fatto della città la loro base, iniziano a posizionare i pilastri in tutto il mondo per l'avvicinamento di Cybertron. Dopo la conquista della città, Megatron ordina a Dilan Gould, umano che lavora per i Decepticon, di lasciare Sentinel e lui da soli. I Decepticon allora ribadisce al Prime che insieme avrebbero ricostruito Cybertron, ma Sentinel affermando che nonstante avesse lavorato con lui, non avrebbe mai lavorato per lui, lo azzittisce colpendolo alla testa. Più tardi, Dylan avverte Megatron del fatto che gli Autobot non sono morti, ma sono vivi e pronti ad uccidere qualsiasi Decepticon a Chicago. Megatron allora ordina di alzare tutti i ponti della città e a tutte le navi Decepticon di trovare gli Autobot. Mentre la battaglia infuria, Sentinel attiva i pilastri e inizia il trasferimento del pianeta, ma Optimus dopo aver ucciso molti Decepticon e il potente Shockwave, usa il cannone del generale Decepticon per abbattere il pilastro di controllo. Sentinel allora affronta Optimus in un duello all'ultimo sangue e intanto ordina ai Decepticon di riattivare il Pilastro caduto. Dylan riaccende il pilastro e Optimus intanto è sopraffatto dalle forze Decepticon. Megatron invece è seduto su un trono composto di rottami e spazzatura e assiste al trasporto di Cybertron al sicuro. Carly lo trova e lo convince del fatto che lui non è più il grande sire dei Decepticon di un tempo, ma solo l'ombra del suo passato sottomesso a Sentinel Prime. Megatron allora aggredisce la ragazza per l'arroganza delle sue parole, ma si ferma perchè capisce che le parole di Carly sono vere. Intanto in città la battaglia infuria, ma grazie all'intervento dei missili tomahawk americani che abbattono tutte le navi Decepticon, Sentinel è costretto a ritirarsi, inseguito da Optimus. Il combattimento tra i due Prime ricomincia, ma questa volta è Optimus ad avere la peggio, infatti l'Autobot perde il braccio destro e viene ferito all'altro. Ma mentre Sentinel sta per dare il colpo di grazia, interviene Megatron che in qualche secondo, ferisce gravemente l'ex-alleato. Megatron chiede allora una tregua e di riavere il comando dei suoi Decepticon (o di ciò che ne è rimasto), ma Optimus invece di concedere a lui le richieste, gli lancia contro la sua ascia energon e in meno di dieci secondi lo uccide, staccando a lui la testa e parte della colonna vertebrale. Infine Optimus usa il fucile del Decepticon, ormai defunto, per uccidere Sentinel Prime. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Film Categoria:Decepticon